gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Orsay Pettijohn
Description Orsay Pettijohn was a twelve-year-old mutant female with the ability to walk through dreams. She has brown hair that is mostly pulled up into a ponytail. She is also described as fragile, and skinny. In ''Lies'', she becomes a "prophetess" among the kids of Perdido Beach when she claims to see dreams of others on the outside of the FAYZ, with Nerezza guiding her. In the end, Orsay is killed by Nerezza, who was actually the Darkness in an avatar. She is one of the four avatars Astrid sees in Little Pete's game. Her avatar is a golden female with what seems to have sunbeams streaming out of her head. Personality She lived with her Father in Stefano Ray, and she was revealed to feel lonely. Throughout the books, she appears quite shy. Appearances Before the FAYZ Orsay's father and mother had a divorce before the FAYZ appeared, because of Orsay's mother being a heroin addict. She was living with her father in the Stefano Rey National Forest. Her father was a Park Ranger. While living with her father, Orsay learned of her ability. She had seen into a man's dreams, and seen a red-haired woman. When the woman showed up the next day, she learned of her power. Hunger When she snuck out of the forest, she saw into Drake Merwin's dreams, resulting into Drake capturing her and taking her to Caine Soren. Caine decides to use her to see into the mind of the Darkness and see its dreams. Lies In Lies, Orsay follows Nerezza around and tells her to stop making her tell false prophecies, resulting in Nerezza strangling her. Power Dream Weaving Diana informs Caine that Orsay is a three bar in 'Hunger'. Orsay possesses the power to enter a person's dreams. In ''Lies'', she explains that her powers grew after looking into the mind of the Darkness. She was now capable of seeing the dreams of people outside the FAYZ wall. But, she also stated that it had become hard for her to distinguish between dreams and reality. However, this part of her power was only a ploy of the Darkness. Orsay did not have the power to reach the dreams of people outside of the FAYZ wall. It turns out that the Darkness is giving her visions of escaping the FAYZ, but at the end, 'Stepping-Out' turns out to be giving yourself, your powers, and brains to the Gaiphage. Quinn's dreams - When Orsay saw Quinn's dreams she felt his mind was a greyish landscape and there was little color. Little Pete's dreams - When Orsay visited Little Pete's dream she claimed to have come across illogical images of beauty. While she was in Little Pete's dream he visited and spoke to her. Edilio's Dreams- Prophecies of Orsay Orsay's prophecies were a series of visions or dreams of the outside world seen by Orsay . They included visions of both the outside world and the FAYZ. The most important of these was the vision told to Mary Terrafino stating that she should bring the kids over the cliff with her, in Lies. These prophecies were encouraged and guided by Nerezza. Examples of Orsay's prophecies include: *Mary's big jump *The fact that when people die in the FAYZ, they reappear on the other side of the wall (This is not necessarily true. Mary came out technically alive, yet horribly disfigured.) Trivia She lived in the Stefano Rey National Park before the FAYZ. Category:Female people Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Mutant people Category:Dead Characters Category:People that died in the FAYZ Category:Murdered Category:Characters Category:Three bar Category:3-Bar Moofs Category:Deceased